Click
by renegadewriter8
Summary: A LJ P&J Community September Anniversary challenge. Day 8- Prompt: oblivious. / A mech has been flirting with Prowl and it kills Jazz that his bonded is so damn oblivious. SLASH! Be warned.


Prompt: Oblivious

**READ AND REVIEW! **

**PLEASE!**

* * *

At first it had been amusing, seeing a mech trying to flirt with his bonded. The mech had no idea they were together. Granted, their relationship was a tight kept secret, only known to Prime and Ratchet, though he suspected some of the crew knew somehow.

After an orn, it made him frown, seeing the mech still pursuing Prowl. Still, he shrugged and let it pass.

After three more orns, it got irritating. The mech, Doubleaxe had gotten bolder. It was only because their relationship was a secret that Jazz didn't go up to the mech and beat the life out of his frame every time his servo _accidentally_ brushed against his bonded's when in meetings, or bumped his leg when they were sitting in the rec room. And it was Primus himself that had to keep Jazz from cutting the mech's servos off when they dared to brush over Prowl's sensitive doorwings.

But that wasn't what bothered Jazz the most. Oh no. It was that his bonded, was so slagging oblivious to it!

Jazz knew his mate was never the most perceptive when it came to flirting or a mech crushing after him. Pit he should know, it took him _vorns _to get Prowl to realize he simply wanted to be his _friend_! And he didn't even want to know the exact number of centuries that it took him to flirt with Prowl before he got fed up. He had stopped trying to be subtle and literally dragged the mech from the rec room to his quarters before he turned and crushed his lips against Prowl's. Only _then_ did the mech take the hint.

Even if he knew how oblivious Prowl could be, one would have thought that after vorns of being bonded, he would have picked up a few things from Jazz. But nooooo, stupid sexy Prowl had to be completely oblivious to Jazz's sufferings.

Of course he could have _told_ his mate that all the 'Oops, sorry my servo slipped's and 'here let me help you's were typical and by the book flirting. After all, it was what he had done a lot when he was trying to seduce the mech. At first he had let it happen to see how Prowl would react and how he'd handle it. But when it was obvious that the SIC wasn't taking the hint, Jazz could not find a way to tell him. Besides, Prowl had to realize what was happening by himself.

But Jazz had to do something before Doubleaxe did. It wasn't that he doubted his mate's fidelity. The bond let him know exactly what Prowl's feeling were, which was how he found out that he didn't notice or feel anything for Doubleaxe. But still, that fragging mech would try something on his mate, and even if Prowl calmly told him he wasn't interested, Jazz would not be so forgiven. He'd tear the mech apart if even put a pede out of line when concerning his bonded.

So he tried to find a way to give a hint to Prowl without outright telling him.

* * *

Prowl scribbled on his datapad distractedly. A rare thing for the SIC. But his fuming and sulking mate sitting deathly quiet with his pedes on his desk, arms crossed and glaring at the poor ceiling across from him was enough to make him lose his focus. Not to mention the dark emotions he managed to capture over their bond.

For a few orns now, he could feel his mate hiding something from him, but he didn't know what and it was starting to get to him.

The scribbling stopped.

"Jazz?" He called uncertain.

"Hmm?"

"Is something wrong?"

Frowning, the saboteur tilted his head to stare at his bonded.

"Do ya remember how Ah managed ta get ya ta realize my affections fer ya?"

"Of course I do, it is not something easy to forget. You dragged and molested me in your quarters." He responded dryly, unsure as to what the sudden question had to do with anything.

"Hey! Ah did not molest ya! Is that what ya go around telling bots?" The saboteur asked feigning to be hurt.

"First off, the only ones that know of our relationship are Prime and Ratchet. Maybe Bluestreak and those fraggin twins suspect something." He started matter-of-factly.

He grabbed his datapads and put them in a pile.

"And yes that is what I told them."

"Ouch mech, no wonder Ratchet threw a wrench at meh."

"Stop pouting Jazz, you look like a spoiled sparkling."

"Ah'm not pouting."

"What does this have to do with my initial question? Or are you trying to avoid telling me the answer?" The tactician asked with a raised optic ridge, his fingers interlaced on the desk, as if he were negotiating.

Jazz sighed. "Ya remember how Ah told ya after ya _finally_ realized mah feeling fer ya, exactly how many times and how Ah tried ta seduce ya? Primus ya were so oblivious."

Prowl's doorwings flared only to drop again, a movement that would be similar to a horse's ears flat on its scalp.

"What of it?" He asked optics narrowed defensively.

Jazz accessed the shift roster and found what he was looking for. Getting up from his seat, he stretched and turned to leave.

Prowl watched confusingly as the door opened. Jazz stepped out but turned his head, a small grin on his faceplates.

"Remember them while yer're on your next shift 'kay'" With that, he let the door close and walked away, leaving a worried and puzzled SIC alone in his office.

* * *

Prowl checked his next shift. He had monitor duty with Doubleaxe. What did Jazz mean to remember all the tales of his flirting attempts? Shaking his head and leaving it as another of Jazz's mind puzzles to distract him from something, - maybe another prank with the twins?- he left to start his shift.

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Prowl hated monitor duty. He was just able to hide it better. Besides, unknown to everyone else, he actually read his bookfiles on duty.

But this time, it seemed it would be different.

"Hello Prowl, how was your joor?"

The SIC turned his head to stare at Doubleaxe. It was true that he got along with the cheerful mech, and he did enjoy their talks, specially during a shift as dull and suicide intended as monitor duty. But he couldn't help but feel that something was off with the mech.

"Fine thank you. How was yours?"

"Meeh could have gone better." Doubleaxe responded with a wave of the servo.

Prowl nodded and turned back to read his bookfile.

"Hey, I got a question. I don't remember how to access all the monitors so I don't have to get up and check each one individually. Think you could remind me?"

Prowl was startled by the sudden question but nodded, signaling for the other to come closer.

Doubleaxe stood behind his chair and leaned over to see the monitor Prowl was looking at. He listened intently as the SIC explained everything he already knew with patience. Slowly, his servo, which had been resting on the back of Porwl's chair, descended and softly ran over the edge of his left doorwing.

Prowl jumped at the sensation and turned to look at the green mech inquiringly.

"Oops sorry about that, my servo slipped." Suddenly, Jazz's words came back to him. Followed by a random memory.

_Prowl was in his office working with Jazz. They were both staring at the same monitor, Prowl sitting and Jazz watching over his shoulder._

__

While he explained to Jazz certain details, he felt a soft caress on his doorwing.

He turned and glared at Jazz.

_"Oops sorry, mah servo slipped." Grinned the saboteur._

But… no, it couldn't be. He shook his head and turned back to the monitor.

"Anyway, that is pretty much what you have to do."

Doubleaxe left to drag his chair next to Prowl's.

"Thanks, I'm sure I got it now." He smiled.

Nodding in acknowledgment, the SIC went back to his reading.

"Hey, you know there won't be any mechs in the rec room after our shift. Wanna go get some energon together?"

_"Heya Prowler! Wanna go get some energon together? It'll be nice and quiet just how ya like it." Asked the saboteur from the door of his office._

__

"Prowl, Jazz. Prowl. Please remember that and no, I already picked up a ration so I won't have to go there."

_Still working on his datapad, he missed the pout and put out expression on the TIC's faceplates._

Startled by the sudden memory, he decided to ignore it.

"No thank you, I already have a ration in my quarters." Actually, Jazz would be stopping by later that night with his energon so they could spend the night together.

Still, he frowned. His battle computer was fighting to tell him something, but he couldn't grasp it.

"Well, that's a pity then." Doubleaxe sighed before smiling again, seemly unaffected.

"But, I happen to be carrying two cubes! So why don't we take a break and have some now?"

_They were stuck doing surveillance and Prowl had not been able to drink a cube all joor. He was in a cranky mood and Primus help the Decepticon that came across their path._

__

"Don't be so moody Prowler, looky! Ah got two cubes." Smirked the saboteur getting town cubes out of his subspace. "Ya know, the two of us, alone, this is nice. So drink up!" Prowl was sure Jazz had just wiggled his optic ridges but was unsure as to why. Only one fact stuck to his processor.

_"Jazz, why on _Cybertron_ are you carrying two cubes?"_

**_"Remember them while yer're on your next shift 'kay'"  
_**  
_'What?'_

"You know, you really need to relax or all your work will end up offlining you." The green mech said putting a hand on his leg. Any other mech and the action would have been that of supportive, or comfort and worry.

But having Jazz's parting words replaying in his processor like a mantra made something _finally _click. His processor suddenly linked every togheter and provided the answer that had been avoiding him.

Shocked by the revelation, he turned with wide optics to stare at Doubleaxe.

"You're flirting with me!" It didn't come out as a question, but more like he was stating a fact.

Optics widening at the sudden claim, Doubleaxe sat frozen for a few breams, both mechs just staring at each other with surprise.

Then, a grin started to spread across the green mech's faceplates and his servo started to rub up and down his leg, in a way that he now noticed to be seductive.

"Well, I was wondering when you'd notice."

Prowl was still gaping and all of Doubleaxe's actions over the orns they were working together suddenly made sense. How could he have been so oblivious! It was all there!

Before he could say anything though, the mech had leaned forward and crushed their lips together.

He had a moment where his processor went blank which Doubleaxe took as an invitation and brought his servo up to cup the back of his head to keep him in place as he deepened the kiss, his glossa taking advantage of the frozen SIC to enter and explore his mouth.

That, and when the servo on his leg started to go up his inner thigh towards his panel, brought Prowl back to reality. He put both his servos on the mech's chest and pushed as hard as he could.

Doubleaxe was not prepared for the action and fell back on his aft.

"What are you doing!" Demanded Prowl.

"Um, trying to get to know you better?" The green mech said from his spot on the floor as if it were the most obvious thing.

Prowl glared. "Well I am not interested in _that_. You should be lucky I'm not sending you to the brig for molesting a superior officer!"

"What! But I-"

Prowl didn't let him finish. Doorwings in the 'V' position, he stalked over to him, servos clenched and optics furious.

"Let me get this clear, I am not interested in having a relationship with you. I am already spoken for, so please cease all your attempt to seduce me and leave me alone!" With that, he turned and left the room, sending a command to be replaced.

::Jazz! My quarters **NOW**!:: He sent over their bond.

* * *

Jazz entered his mate's quarters with a smirk. Had Prowl finally realized that Doubleaxe had been flirting with him? If the shocked and furious emotions coming from his side of the bond were any indication, then that was a big yes. And that would mean that the mech would finally stop flirting with his mate. Ahhh, All was good.

"What's up Prowler?" He asked cheekily sitting in the only chair in the SIC's quarters.

The mech himself was pacing around the room like a raging lion in a cage.

"Jazz you idiot! Why didn't you tell me he was flirting with me!" He demanded.

The saboteur burst out laughing. "Ah thought ya would have noticed sooner. Forgot how oblivious ya are ta these kind of things."

Prowl glared. "That does not explain why you didn't tell me!"

He shrugged. "Ya had ta figure it out all by yerself so the next time this happens ya'll realize the signs. And Ah did give you a hint. Anyway, what'd he do that made ya remember mah advice." He asked he wanted to make sure nothing drastic had happened.

"He touched my doorwings just like you did thousands of times."

Well, he'd seen the mech do that before, no point getting angry about that.

"Then he came and said this lame excuse about going to the rec room because it would be quiet and we'd be alone."

"Hey!" Intervened Jazz, remembering that he had done that a lot of times as well. "That is not lame!"

"I swear it's like you all follow this flirting manual. He practically did everything you told me you did." He said letting out a huff.

"Aww come on! My flirting had way more style than this slaggier. Everyone noticed him. No one noticed when Ah flirted with ya." He said with a wink.

"And he kissed me! Ugg he even used his glossa while he tried to get to my panel!"

Jazz's grin suddenly vanished.

Prowl kept pacing, ranting.

"I mean, what is it with mechs and suddenly kissing me?" He started obviously referring to both Jazz and Doubleaxe. "Why can't they just tell me their feelings before they-"

_Why were thoughts of torture and murder coming from Jazz's side of the bond?  
_  
He stopped pacing and turned to look at Jazz, only to find the chair he had been sitting in vacant. In fact, the only one in the room was Prowl himself.

Scowling, servos on hips he wondered where his bonded had gone, leaving him alone to his rantings. Fragger.

Suddenly, something clicked in his processor.

Arms fell limp at his side as optics widen in realization.

"Oh."

* * *

Wonder what the conclusion was XD


End file.
